Jessie
Jessie is a member of Team Rocket. She tends to be a drama queen and has a diabolical temper. She works with James and Meowth, and their main goal is to steal Pokémon, preferably Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She and James have rivals, Butch and Cassidy. Jessie's name is sometimes spelled as Jesse because her name comes from the famous outlaw Jesse James. In the anime Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Miyamoto, disappeared in an avalanche on an expedition of Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew, where unlike her daughter, she was very high ranked. As a child, her foster mother (her real mother in the dub) cooked with a "base ingredient," the snow. So, Jessie enjoys eating snow. She would even going out of her way to get some and make some of her mother's old "recipes." She met her mother one last time before she left her in Best Wishes to look for a Celebi. Now Jessie is torn up that her mom leaves for rules. In Best Wishes, she also loses weight due to her promotion. It could be her uniform that to small. Not much is known about Jessie's past. In the chapter nine of the first season, Jessie talks about her bad memories of study in the Pokémon Technical Institute. At the time, she already knew James; they studied together for "a big test",but after getting the lowest grades in the school's history, they joined a bike gang in Sunny Town episodes later. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in her attempt to become a Pokémon nurse, partly due to the fact that the Pokémon nursing school she attended was only for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey ), not for people. More recently, it was learned that she was studying dance at a school with two friends, letting go of one of her first youthful loves in order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, she failed the test of dance and regrets not having accepted the invitation to accompany the boy to compete in Pokémon Contests. Not much is known of her former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as her grooms to have been treated unfairly and/or abandoned. She is later paired up with James, a rebellious rich-boy who doesn't want to follow his family wishes, and Meowth, a fast talking Pokémon who has dreams of being on top. In the games are supposed to Jessie and James have the same age as Ash. However, according to a special CD available only in Japan, Jessie and James are prowling the 20 in the second episode of Anime. In an episode of the season, Master Quest, reveals an old woman who is 120 years old Jessie. Jessie amazed replica which is 10 times his age. As Jessie obviously has more than 12 years, Meowth asked her where she learned mathematics. 356.jpg|Jessie in new uniform Jessie Dressed as Lucy.png|Jessie Dressed as Lucy Jessilina In Pokémon, Jessie began to compete as Pokémon Coordinator, and although it is not successful, continues to participate in each Pokémon Contest she can. Initially, she cheated, using technological assistance and intervention of James and Meowth, but then began to compete fairly. She often borrowed Pokémon from James for the contests, and hasrepeatedly used to Meowth as one of her Pokémon. Despite losing in all contests in which she participated in Kanto and Hoenn, in the Sinnoh region, she won three ribbons herself using her Dustox, Yanmega and Seviper, and obtained a ribbon after James won a contest in her place, as well as receiving one from Princess Salvia after she lost to her. Jessie is now eligible to participate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and has made it to the semi-finals, losing to Dawn. She also participated in Summer Camp Pokémon and got a diploma / credit for having studied (she was disguised Jessilinda). Jessie is the leader of her ragtag group, and shes not afraid to show it. She has a long going rivalry with fellow Team Rocket Member Cassidy. 077.jpg|Jessilina without glasses 105.jpg|Jessilina 205.jpg|Jessilina pumped up FifthSinnohRibbon.jpg|Jessie and her fifth Sinnoh ribbon 250px-Jessie_in_Grand_Festival.png|Jessilina at the grand festival http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/9/9d/EP530_Cinta_Sosiego.png Ribbons Grand Festival ranking Jessie placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Sinnoh Grand Festival (Top 4) Relationships with Pokemon Jessie has a strong relationship with their Pokémon and wants, even if they seem evil. She had a great friendship with a Blissey who she knew long ago, Jessie never wanted to take this Pokémon with her because she knew it would not be happy living as she lives (because that Blissey is very affectionate and friendly). Her hair has been cut / eaten on several occasions and this is something that saddens and gets very upset. Jessie is not very smart to say, so if in doubt goes to James to have it cleared. Said to be bad but sometimes shows a girl with a good heart. Jessie, James and Meowth dream to catch Ash's Pikachu since its first appearance, and although rarely they succeed they never give it to their boss Giovanni, with which they always dreamed of doing. She, James and Meowth are fired multiple times into the sky out of sight for some Pokémon attacks, even by accident. Jessie has had various Pokemon throughout the anime. Prior to when Ash starts his journey, Jessie recieved an Ekans for her birthday and used it even when it evolved into an Arbok. She also had a Likitung, but she didn't use it much. In the Johto region, Jessie decided to trade her Likitung for a Wobuffet, which she admits could hve been the worst mistake of her life. After the Hoenn region, Jessie released Arbok and tried to release Wobuffet, but Wobuffet snuck back in his Poke ball and has been with the group ever since. In the Sinnoh region, she captured a Yanma (which later evolved into a Yanmega). Jessie is also known to have been a good singer in the past as well. Pokémon Accompanying On Hand At Team Rocket Headquarters Released Traded Temporary Friends Voice Actress * Rachael Lillis (4Kids) * Michele Knotz (PUSA/TAJ) * Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) * Annelie Berg (Swedish) * Lena Meieran (Norwegian) * Scarlet Cavadenti (née Lubowski), Claudia Loessel (German) Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Rocket Category:Characters Category:Coordinators Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Wallace Cup Competetors Category:Anime characters Category:Anime characters